


Stomach, Let Me Sleep

by Hannifluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, I'm sick so Lovi is too, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannifluff/pseuds/Hannifluff
Summary: He carefully turned in his bed, a quiet groan leaving his lips. He hated this.Lovino Vargas was in absolute misery, and nothing seemed to help.He didn't remember stomach aches to be so terrible...





	

He carefully turned in his bed, a quiet groan leaving his lips. He hated this.  
Lovino Vargas was in absolute misery, and nothing seemed to help.  
"Damn it ...", he growled, sitting up slowly and reaching for the small bucket his grandfather had given him so he didn't have to get up all the time. He pulled the bucket closer and placed it beneath his face.

Who would have thought this was going to happen ? 

_Lovino fell asleep very early, it couldn't have been later than 9 o'clock, which was generally unusual but had become normal throughout the past week._  
_About an hour later he woke up again, a weird feeling settling in his stomach. He got up to go to the bathroom, and then he felt it. He bolted the last few meters and collapsed before the toilet, emptying his stomach into the bowl._  
_Trembling, he remained there for a few minutes before his grandfather came out of his room to check on him._  
_"You alright, Lovi?", he asked._  
_"No..."_  
_His grandfather looked at him with a sympathetic expression._  
_Then he gave him the bucket.  
_ _"Leave your door open just in case, and if something happens just come to me." With that, he went back to his room and left Lovino to agonise._

Lovino had then taken the bucket back to his room, leaving the door open, and had settled back into bed.  
He didn't sleep until about three in the morning, however. His stomach made a point of torturing him with constant waves of nausea and he had to get up every few minutes to empty the bucket and wash out his mouth.

He felt his stomach contracting suddenly, and his bottom lip trembled before he violently threw up into the bucket again.  
Why would his stomach do this to him ?

And at this point, there was absolutely nothing left inside of him and **still** he wasn't granted any peace.

He slowly placed the bucket to the side and picked up his phone. The past night he had shortly complained about his vomiting to Yong Soo and Lucille, who had wished him good luck and said that they hoped he'd get better soon before going to sleep.  
Now there was a new message.

He typed in his code and opened up WhatsApp, discovering that the message was from Elizaveta.

_Liz : Oh no, sweetie !! I just now read our group chat ! How are you feeling ?_

Lovino quickly typed a response.

_I've been better. I feel so empty but for some reason my stomach disagrees ??_

While he waited for Liz to respond, he could hear several doors in the house opening.  
'No wonder...' he thought. 'It's already 7:10.'

He could hear the small feet of Marcello tap through the hall, and then Feliciano's yawn as he closed his door. Lovino pulled his blanket up to his cheeks and closed his eyes. He wished he could sleep, but he could already feel the weird, uncomfortable feeling spreading that indicated he was about to have his throat abused again.

He heard more than saw his grandfather sticking his head through the open door. "How are you feeling ?"  
"Not good.", Lovino croaked. "Fratello ! What's wrong ?", he heard Marcello ask. "Your brother is sick", his grandfather replied and lifted the 6-year old off the ground. "Don't tell me you didn't hear him throwing up all night."

"I heard...", Feliciano slurred as he too looked inside his big brother's room. "Ve... Fratello ? I hope you get better soon."  
"Yeah, me too", Lovino answered bitterly. This was arguably the worst day of his life.

He barely registered his brothers leaving to get dressed for school and his grandfather saying something about black tea and not drinking orange juice because of acid.

What he did register, however, was himself getting up, taking his blanket, the bucket and a bottle of water downstairs and settling on the couch.

However, as soon as he sat down, he already had to grab for the bucket again. But there couldn't have been anything left inside of him !  
There wasn't.  
Instead, he made the most horrifying sound he could ever remember making, not even his choking sounds of New Year's Eve 2015 could compare, but that was another story entirely.

When he finally finished, he realized that apparently there had been something left in his stomach after all : **stomach acid**.  
He put the bucket down in disgust and hid under his blanket.  
He was finally feeling at least a little better when his grandfather gave him some tea and told him to "drink it in small sips, don't gulp it down". He nodded weakly and bid him and his brothers goodbye as they left for school and work, respectively.

-

Lovino was starting to get ecstatic; he still didn't feel much better, but he hadn't thrown up in two hours ! That was progress at it's best, in the Italian's opinion. He had tried to sleep several times, and while that had failed, he was still glad his stomach was giving him at least somewhat of a break.  
Besides, he didn't have to go to school and was probably missing a vocab test in French which he would have blown anyway, so maybe it wasn't all bad . 

Still, he desperately wanted to catch up on the sleep he missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick today so I decided to let the bab suffer as well. But seriously, who even thought stomach aches were a good idea ???


End file.
